


Tattoos

by Fanficchica



Series: Rang De [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoo Tharn, Tattoos, Women Being Awesome, tattoo artists being awesome and understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficchica/pseuds/Fanficchica
Summary: The soulmate tattoo isn't the only thing that marks Tharn's skin.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: Rang De [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794151
Comments: 26
Kudos: 290





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Okay Mew/Tharn in tattoos give me the best kind of shivers....
> 
> Anyway, I would really suggest reading the original fic: Rang De Basanti; before you get into this one. It'll give you a broader understanding of the world our boys are in and the struggles they've been through :) 
> 
> ALSO HOLY CRAP HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEWEST SEASON TWO UPDATE? Those hands?? Those suits?? The bowties!!! THAT THUMB RING!!! I was sobbing I tell you...SOBBING!!!
> 
> Thanks to mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110 for her beta reading...she's the reason any of these fics exist honestly! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Belongs to P'Mame...god bless her and her brain for this. Except for Selene...she just kinda barged her way into this fic and I love her and I would now like for her to be real and my tattoo artist...esp since i really want a tattoo and have no clue what I'd like

He catches sight of the tattoo the second time that Tharn spends the night in his apartment.

They’ve been together for a month and while Tharn tends to spend more and more of his days at Type’s apartment, he still hasn’t actually stayed over except for that one night so long ago (it feels like lifetimes...)

Tonight goes like any other; Tharn stops by after band rehearsal, he does homework along with Type, they eat and then they either curl on the couch playing games or watching something. 

But this time, when Tharn rises from the couch with a squeeze to Type’s knee, Type holds onto him and asks softly, “Will you stay?” 

It’s a testament to how much Tharn understands him and how monumental this request is because he doesn’t tease Type. 

Even though the bond hums contently in their chests, Tharn knows that both he and Type have worries about their relationship. There’s a line that they both toe but never cross and Type now asking Tharn to stay the night means that he’s ready to drop a foot across the line. 

So Tharn nods and asks if he can borrow some clothes. He grabs some stuff from the cupboard Type points him to and then goes to shower. Type keeps himself busy with homework; he’s taken an art class elective in the wake of being able to see colors and the class is a great way for him to appreciate and understand the various hues around him. 

His assignment is simple; paint by numbers and he works quietly to the sound of the running water behind him. Fifteen minutes later, he’s done about a quarter of the assignment and he hears Tharn walk out behind him. 

He turns around to…he can’t remember _what_ he was going to do because he’s faced with a shirtless Tharn and –  _ oh wow _ . 

Hard ab lines, flexed veins and pale skin greet him and Type’s black shorts with pink lines sit tantalizingly _low_ on the other man’s waist. There are drops of water sliding down the chest from Tharn’s wet hair and it slips down the firm pecs and into the vee of his shorts. 

Type is acutely aware that his mouth has suddenly gone very _very_ dry and his heart feels like it’s been taken over by a jackrabbit. And the bond- oh it _strains_ ; it yearns. It tells Type – _reach out touch ours_ **soulmate** – and without his consent, his body leans forward. 

Tharn’s voice breaks him out of the reverie, head still encased in the towel, “Sorry, I took two pairs of shorts instead of a shirt. I’ll grab-”

“No- I got it. Check your phone, I heard it buzzing a few minutes ago.” Type nods towards the phone on the couch and then gets up - anything to take his eyes away from the muscles (how does he even  _ have _ muscles like that? does Type have to play drums for his arms to look like that?). He finds a shirt loose enough and turns to chuck it at Tharn and again… words leave him. 

Because there on Tharn’s back, breaking the smooth expanse of pale skin, is a tattoo. It’s all in black; a mandala of flowers, vines and leaves and it covers exactly half of Tharn’s back. 

Literally, there is a line that goes through right along Tharn’s spine and it cuts the tattoo in half. 

Tharn’s still rubbing at his hair and he’s got his phone in one hand, so he doesn’t notice Type moving behind him until a warm hand falls gently on his back. 

Under his palm, Type feels the minute jerk Tharn gives at the unexpected touch but he doesn’t shake Type off. He relaxes and Type draws his fingers over the dark ink in soft strokes. 

Tharn answers his unasked question, “Ah…I got it a few years ago; when I was 17. Lhong and I- well mostly me; he was designated driver- I got drunk after another one of my breakups and we found this tattoo parlor. Lhong has one on his arm, a Chinese dragon because it was cool.”

Type snorts behind him but doesn’t stop tracing the edges of the tattoo; Tharn shivers from the touch but leans back into it. 

“Why’d you get this one?”

Tharn’s quiet for a moment, “The woman who inked me; it was her idea. When she realized I was drunk she refused to ink me unless I was sober. Instead we sat there and we talked. I can’t remember what we talked about but it was…cathartic. It felt nice to sit there with someone and just talk knowing that they couldn’t judge me. Once I left, I’d never see her again. But she gave me her business card before we left, told me if I still wanted to get inked the next day, she’d do it.” 

“So you went back.” Type’s stopped tracing his fingers around the pattern, instead he just keeps his hand flat against the skin, feeling warmth seep into his palm. 

“Not for a while. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go back to a stranger I’d bared my heart to. But after a while- I had this itch under my skin- like a need to go. I went back but told her I had no idea what I wanted and she said she had something in mind.”

“This is what she gave me and her explanation for it was simple. That night, I was heartbroken but more than that, I was angry. I was furious at the universe for taking away someone I cared about and giving me nothing in return. I was so angry that according to her, I told her I didn’t care about soulmates anymore. What did it matter? I’d never find anyone anyway; I was apparently destined for loneliness.”

Type’s heart clenches. 

How many times has he said the words to himself; told himself that he wasn’t worthy or deserving of another’s love? And now he learns that Tharn had those same doubts about himself and god- Type feels like the worst because he knows how he’s treated Tharn when they’d first met. 

In a move that shocks both himself and Tharn, he leans forward and rests his forehead against the skin, arms silently sliding around the front to rest against the toned stomach.

Type says nothing but he thinks Tharn understands the silent apology. He squeezes Type’s hands and continues softly, “She told me different. She said I was destined for love and that one day I would find my mate and that when we touched, I’d see all the colors I was meant to see. In her mind, the timing wasn’t right. I just had to wait and the day I find my soulmate, that’s when she would complete it. Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to get around to it.”

“You should go get it done. I’d like to see it completed and in color.”

Tharn nods and then Type steps back. If he sees Tharn pout at the loss of his touch, he does not smile- he doesn’t! 

Instead he hands Tharn the shirt and goes for his own shower. 

A week later, he goes with Tharn to the tattoo parlor and he watches as his soulmate hugs a short woman who looks to be in her mid 40’s. P’Selene’s piercing green eyes seem to stare right through Type when Tharn introduces him and as he  _ waiis,  _ Type has the inane thought that he wants to make sure this woman likes him. 

When Tharn gets inked, Type sits near him and lets their fingers entangle as the needle works away. Under the lights, the other half of the mandala comes to life, colors springing forth, vines twisting their way around flowers and leaves. 

Tharn holds onto his fingers tight because of the pain but he still smiles when Type tells him that the tattoo looks beautiful. When they take a break, Type’s able to take a quick look at the nearly complete mandala. 

And then he whips around to look at P’Selene with wide eyes and a grateful smile. 

The line that used to cut right down Tharn’s back has been changed. 

Now, Type and Tharn’s name flow together, weaving through the mandala in red calligraphy, much like the markings that run down his arm.

Tharn hasn’t noticed yet but Type has a feeling that the man will let out grateful tears when he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Tadam! :D Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr: indiefanficchica so that we can scream together about that photo!


End file.
